Spider-Man: Far From Home
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from Spider-Man: Far From Home) Doug (vo): Well, we're at it again. Time to talk about... (Mimics an excited fanboy) '' ..."the best ''Spider-Man ''movie ever made!" ''(Speaks normally) ''And time for me again, like a jackass, to go... "Yeah, that was good. Um...even better than the last one. That was...good." Okay, I'm gonna give this movie a little bit more credit. It does step up several things a lot more compared to its predecessor. Story Doug (vo): Peter Parker is back as the web-slinging hero still attending class, but he's feeling a lot more melancholy this time, because of spoiler. Yeah, spoiler. There's a spoiler, even though you all know, you all know what this is. Spoiler, spoiler. I said the word. You happy? Anywho, spoiler. Tony Stark is dead. ''(A shot of Doug's cat, Chaplin, is shown as Doug imitates him) ''What? Next you'll tell me Peter Parker is Spider-Man...OH, YOU SAID THAT! SPOILER!! ''(Speaks normally) ''Anyway, Peter's obviously feeling very bummed, because after his passing, his kind of Uncle Ben, if you will...working a little backwards, but, okay. I'm kind of okay with this...he gets all these cool gadgets that apparently Stark had planned out for him to use, because he wanted him to kind of take his place, so to speak. But Peter, still just being a boy in high school, doesn't think he has the responsibility to take it on. As you know, "with great power, yadda-yadda-yadda." When traveling to Venice on a school trip, he sees someone else that he thinks would handle that responsibility a lot better, a super being from another dimension called Mysterio. He forms a pretty strong friendship with him, and the more he talks, the more he realizes he doesn't want this responsibility. I know. A ''Spider-Man ''movie where he doesn't want to be Spider-Man. Imagine. The rest of the movie is stuff you've usually seen in ''Spider-Man ''films, but it's still done relatively well. He has to make sure nobody knows his secret identity, while constantly always trying to save the day, he wants to form a relationship with Mary Jane, he has to pass his classes while making sure nobody dies, all that kind of stuff. Review Doug (vo): So, okay, there's really two ways you can kind of come at this film, and neither is really the wrong way. The way I think a lot of people come at it is, this is a ''Spider-Man ''issue. It's another story, it has some depth, it has some intrigue, it has some laughs, it has a lot of charm to it. And it does that totally fine. It does a good job, I liked it. Are there awkward moments? Sure. But what ''Spider-Man ''movie doesn't have that? The way I want to come to this movie, but I'm trying to tell myself not to, 'cause I just don't think it's the right way to do it, is as a ''Spider-Man ''movie, a big film. ''(Posters for ''Spider-Man ''(2002) and ''The Amazing Spider-Man ''(2012) are shown) ''Like, when one of these came out, they were kind of these big, epic stories with big, epic villains. But like the last one, this is clearly an MCU movie that just happens to be ''Spider-Man, and I can kind of see why. We don't really have a superhero in the MCU that's like this. It's just a kid going to high school, and it's kind of smaller stories, and, yeah, it's always the world's gonna be destroyed and some big bad guy's gonna kill people, whatever, but it's nothing really that new or epic compared to some of their bigger stories, like Infinity War ''or ''Guardians 2 ''and so forth. ''(Several clips focusing on Peter Parker/Spider-Man and some scenes of the film's final scene are shown) Doug (vo): But in a strange way, this might weirdly work. I think this series is kind of doing the slow burn. I mean, you know the general story. Parker gets these powers and then discovers the big responsibility that's involved when somebody close to him dies. And that, even though they don't do it in one movie, is kind of what still is going on here. With Tony Stark, I feel like they no longer need the Uncle Ben character, even though they're kind of hinting that he is in this universe. The ending of this movie, I won't give away, but it's hinting towards something that's never been done in the Spider-Man ''movies before, and I'm so excited for it. It feels like it's taking it to the next level, and it's doing so in a very slow way. ''(Various clips resume showing) Doug (vo): But, yeah, as a standalone film, can I still say, "This is it. They finally got Spider-Man right again"? I don't know. I don't think we're there yet, but I don't know if we're supposed to be there yet. The other Spider-Man ''movies had to squeeze in a lot of epic storytelling into these short time spans. I mean, this is years and years of comic books being put in. This one might just be taking its time. It's kind of like when you watch a TV series and you see those first few episodes, and you're like, "This is fine", but you don't say this is one of the great shows, you wait until Episode 4 or 5 or maybe even a later season in order to say that. ''(While various clips continue to show, some of them focus on Mysterio and the film's action scenes) Doug (vo): So, because of that, some of the issues do stick out a little bit more to me. For example, the original story behind the villain, I thought was better than the actual story behind him. Again, I won't give too much away, but what they were setting up before, I thought was a little cooler, and, yeah, I know the original is closer to the comics, and it actually very cleverly ties in to Stark. But it's kind of like what they did in Iron Man 3, where they kind of trick you with the villain, but the thing is, they still had another threat, another big something that was intimidating for the main hero to go against. This one, it's still just the thing they tricked you with, so the climax doesn't feel especially big or important. It's just kind of another "stopping a guy doing something bad". As goofy as villains like the Green Goblin or Doc Ock or the Lizard were, they still felt big and grand, where this feels like a much smaller scale. But again, that could be the point. It's kind of hard to judge right now, 'cause we have to see where they go with it. I feel like these movies might finally be building to that big, grand Spider-Man ''movie I was waiting for. I mean, don't get me wrong. There is some depth in this. I mean, there's especially a great scene where all these illusions are used to, like, drive Peter nuts and give into his nightmares, and it's a really great scene, and I haven't really seen that in other ''Spider-Man ''movies. I was kind of hoping the rest of the film would be like that, but for now, it's just kind of a teaser of what we might get from an actual big ''Spider-Man ''movie. Final thought Doug (vo): So, yeah, bottom line, like the last one, I think it's a good movie. Do I think it's great? No. But I do think it's better than the last one, and I think the idea is for them to kind of do the slow burn, and I'm actually really okay with that. But here's the other thing I haven't brought up yet. We're in a post-''Spider-Verse ''world. ''(The poster for ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ''is shown) ''To me, this is, hands down, the best ''Spider-Man ''movie, the one that has everything in it. It even has, like, every kind of Spider-Man in it. It's just amazing. So, sequels to that, I'm much more excited for, where sequels to this, I'd like to see, but I'm just not as amped up. And I think that's saying something. The ''Spider-Man ''that has a Spider-Pig in it is bigger and grander and more incredible than the actual ''Spider-Man ''movies that are just focused on Peter Parker's Spider-Man? There's something really great, but also kind of wrong about that, too. I guess I can't be too picky. I mean, it's not like we don't have a variety of ''Spider-Man ''movies to choose from, and it's not like we don't have a phenomenal one that's finally out and is gonna get more movies. Maybe it's just the OCD fan in me that says, "Man, if we can take elements of the first series and the second series and this series and somehow combine them together, we can get that perfect ''Spider-Man ''movie." And, yeah, I guess you could argue, they did, and it's called ''Into the Spider-Verse. But you know what I'm talking about. Just focusing on one Spider-Man, Peter Parker, doing his thing, so everybody can be like, "Wow, I see why this is one of the great superheroes." As this series is now, I would not see why this is one of the great superheroes, I would just see it as another superhero series, a good one, but just another one. But as I said before, they could be building up to it, and if they are, fantastic. I'll wait, I'll totally see where they go with it. If not, then I say this is just another enjoyable superhero movie. And given some of the things we've gotten from other Spider-Man ''movies... ''(The infamous shot of Peter Parker dancing in the street from ''Spider-Man 3 ''is shown) ''...I'd say that's good enough. ''(A scene showing Peter building a new, improved Spider-Man suit is shown) Category:Disneycember Category:Transcripts Category:Marvel Category:Sony Category:Disneycember reviews of Marvel Cinematic Universe Movies Category:Content Category:Guides